I'm Yours
by multixwriter
Summary: A smutty one shot when Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner have to share a hotel room on a case. A lot of Hotchniss ensues ;)


Emily sat on the bed of hers and Hotchs hotel room, her mind swirling as she composed her thoughts. She had been feeling anxious about sharing a room with him, her hands twitching nervously. She heard his footsteps lingering outside the door.

She immediately stood up, pretending to be interested in the file lying on the desk. She heard Hotch drop his bag onto the floor, looking over her shoulder to see him rubbing at his face. "How did it go with Squires?" Emily asks nonchalantly, cursing at how shaky her voice sounded.

"Fine. He is hesitant on the direction we're taking this case, though. Because we have personal connections to our killer he thinks we have a clouded judgement." Hotch says, removing the coat jacket to his suit.

She looked away, closing the folder. "That's the problem with Californian officers. They don't trust us on the East Side-" Emily says jokingly, and Hotch only nods, undoing his tie, tossing it onto the chair. "I hate to admit I can understand why they're hesitant to continue."

"I can too. Hey no no no, I'll take the floor-" Emily says, watching as he takes out spare pillows and blankets from the closet, tossing them to the floor. "Prentiss, I am taking the floor. I told you this on the jet-" Hotch chastises, and she shakes her head. "And I told you I want it."

He met her challenging stare, before shaking his head, the ghost of a smile bracing his lips. "You're so stubborn." he laughs, starting to undo the top button to his dress shirt. "The bed is a double king. Its big enough for the both of us. Its a win win." She met Hotch's look, trying to keep her jaw from falling off her face.

"Unless you want it to yourself?" he says, a smile on his lips. "No, you mean unless you want it to yourself. I will take the floor-" Emily said, grabbing her bag. "We will share it. End of discussion."

She only sighed, walking to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She changed into a long sleeve white t shirt and black shorts, tying her hair up into a loose ponytail. When she walked back out, Hotch was in a white tee and dark grey sweats, reviewing the case file one last time.

She looked away, her cheeks already scorched with embarrassment. "Left or right?" Hotch asks, not even turning around to look at her. She set her bags down, her heart skipping in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Left side or right side? Of the bed?" he asks, putting the file away to turn to her. He looked so calm and collected, almost looking as if he was enjoying torturing her. She let a breath breeze past her lips before smiling.

"I'm an any side kind of girl-" she says and he smiles. "Good. Because I'm a right side of the bed kind of guy-" he says as she pulls back the blankets, lying down on the soft mattress. He copies, before switching off the lamp light.

Only the moonlight shone through the thin white billowing curtains, barely illuminating the room. "Goodnight-" she said meekly, turned away from the heat source to her right. "Goodnight, Prentiss."

As time ticked by, Emily found herself tossing and turning relentlessly. The clock only showed it was a little after 2 am, the darkness still consuming them. Hotch was softly breathing to her right, flat on his back with an arm draped over his forehead. The other rested across his abdomen, the blankets falling to his waist.

She watched his chest rise and fall, jealous that he was actually asleep. She shifted onto her right side, facing him. She closed her eyes, trying to match her breaths to his. Only, it only made her more restless. She tried sleeping in the position he was in, and closed her eyes.

The next time she awoke, it was a little after 4, and she was wrapped around Hotch. Her leg was draped over his abdomen, their legs tangled. One of his arms was wrapped securely around her waist, as her face nuzzled against his chest.

Her eyes widened, as she tried evening out her breaths. She lifted her arm off his chest slowly, watching as he remained asleep. She slid her leg down slowly, but it didn't turn out so well like her arm did.

He inhaled a deep breath before his eyes wearily opened, making her eyes widen more, and her body stiffen. "What're you doing?" he asked groggily, and she took the opportunity to move off of him. "Trying to move-" she says but she notices him smiling.

"I knew you would be a bed hog-" he says, catching the leg she tried moving off his abdomen. He clutched it to him, his touch igniting her. "-I also knew that you wouldn't be able to sleep if you weren't pressed against something-" he says and she swallows.

"How-?"

"I am a profiler and analysist, Prentiss. I just know these things." he says and she bites her cheek, his hand rubbing small circles on her exposed thigh. She looked up, only for her nose to brush his.

They both were stunned at the touch, and the sudden realization of their close proximity. She gasped, their lips hovering. Her heart rate skyrocketed, as Hotch moved a loose strand of hair that fell from her ponytail off her face. His eyes searched hers, both of them just as confused and bothered as the other.

Only they had one thing in common; they both needed this. It had been months of endless close bonding, always by each others sides. Where ever you saw Hotch, Emily was nearby and vise versa. They had gotten much closer after Haleys death, becoming each other's rock.

And this moment, both of their hearts racing and their eyes never breaking contact, they knew it was right. It wasn't surprising they met each other halfway, lips crashing as they acted upon their urgency. His grip tightened on her leg, as her hands clutched his tee shirt.

He nipped at her bottom lip, pulling on it as she pulled him closer. He pushed her back so she was flat on her back, and so he was hovering over her. Their tongues met, making her pull his neck closer to hers, his hands gripping her waist. He pulled a moan from her mouth, as he ran a hand over her covered chest.

She started to lift her shirt, as he helped her, discarding the item somewhere on the floor. His lips were immediately on her neck, as she ran her hands through his short hair, gasping as he sucked on the heartbeat thundering wildly in her neck.

He moved down to her collarbone, his hands brushing over the flat of her stomach to the curve of her chest. She pulled his mouth back to hers, pulling the hem of his shirt up. He pulled it off in one swift motion, her eyes captivated by the way his arms flexed as he did so. They were her favorite part of him.

The kiss they shared lingered as they processed the situation they were in. As if the steady burn in their cores bursted into flames, their mouths were sealed together, tongue, lips and teeth urgently trying to explore the others mouth.

Hotch's hand rested on her hip, his thumb dipping into the waistband of her shorts. She wiggled under him, arching against his touch. "Are you sure, you want this?" Hotch panted against her lips, as she nodded quickly.

He grinned against her mouth, before pulling back, making her frown. The loss of contact on her lips was enough to make her start protesting, before she was silenced with her shorts being tugged down, and Hotch hovering over her midsection. "Then don't get too loud-" he said with a quirk of an eyebrow. "There's people sleeping on either side of our room."

She nodded, her hips tipping as he placed kisses to her naval, his hands holding her in place.

It had been so long since she had been with someone, she felt like she had been re-virgin-ized. Their job gave little down time, and people usually got freaked out when they found out she was FBI.

But with Hotch, it felt right. Like the past months of sexual tension was worth it for this moment. She bit her cheek to keep from moaning, as he brushed her over her lace garment, tugging it down her slim legs.

He took no time with his fingers exploring her folds, as he slid two into her, making her back arch and her breath catch. His lips soon joined his fingers, eliciting a strangled moan to be released into the air. "H-hotch-" she panted, her hands threading through his hair.

"Not my last name, my first name-" he said breathily against her, his fingers curling within her. This caused her to moan again, as he repeadetly hit the spot that made her toes curl. "Oh god, Aaron-" she said making him smile. His lips were on her again, and within a short minute, she felt herself come undone.

She panted as Hotch pulled away from her, her chest rising and falling heavily. He was hovering over her again, a bright smile adorned on his lips. She met his look, and smiled, before pulling his mouth to hers. She ran her hands down his sides, her fingers trailing the lines of his V to the hem of his sweat pants.

He helped remove them, tossing them behind him. She cupped him through the thin material of his briefs, smiling at the way his jaw clenched and his breath caught. "Prentiss-" he hissed before she genuinely smiled at him.

"Not my last name, my first name-" she mimicked, teasing, making him smile. "Maybe these should come off, Emily-" he said and she felt her belly burning. She nodded quickly, as he tossed them aside.

"Wait-"

"I've been on the pill since I was 17. We're good-" she breathed out and he nodded. In one swift motion he was inside her, making her stomach clench and her breath catch. "You alright?" he asks quietly, his own words strangled. She nodded, squeezing his arms as a sign to continue.

He set a rhythm, both of them panting hard. His lips were seared to hers, as she gasped and writhed beneath him. He hiked one of her legs up a little more, hitting her deeper. She moaned, her head falling back.

He placed kisses upon her neck, as he hit the spot deep within her that made her body tighten. "Yes, yes right there, oh god-" Emily panted, clenching around him. His hand traveled between them, pressing her bundle of nerves that finally made her tip over the edge. "I'm so close, A-Aaron-" she couldn't form coherent words, as she fell over the edge for a second time, Hotch soon following a short minute later.

He laid beside her, tugging her slender form against his chest. Her head rested on his collarbone, as her breaths evened out. It was silent as they composed their thoughts, both of them blissfully numb.

"It sure was lucky neither of us took the floor, huh?" Emily said after a little, smiling against him. She felt him chuckle a little, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I guess it was, wasnt it?"

 ** _Review?_**


End file.
